User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 11
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 11 Alright, here's take two! I'll try not to mess it up this time!!! "You're strong," Sergio spoke, "I think the only reason for your slow progression is your recklessness. You need to refine your technique." Zen nodded. "Understood." "Relax." "I am," She snapped impatiently. He frowned, approaching her. She winced and hissed in pain as he gripped her shoulder muscle. "You're tense. Just relax, let your body loosen up." He stepped back. The summoner took a few deep breaths, standing tall but letting her arms fall loosly by her sides. "Alright." "Good." Sergio held his hand out, palm-up. "Materialize with your breathing," He instructed. He exhaled, a small ice globe growing in his hand. It shrunk as he inhaled. "Give it a try." Zen coppied his stance, gripping her wrist with her left hand to steady it, and exhaled. A crystal appeared in her hand, then sprung up inches from her face. She winced, inhaling sharply. The crystal shattered, clattering to the ground. She looked up at Sergio. "Again," He said. She turned her attention back to her hand, exhaling. A small shard spawned in her palm, disappearing when she inhaled. Encouraged, she breathed out. The crystal grew suddenly, encasing her hand. She shattered it angrily. "This isn't working..." "Be patient," he instructed, the ice orb still moving with his breathing, "Your power is your catalyst, not your enemy." Nodding, Zen returned to her stance. Again, she let out a calm breath. Again, a crystal appear. And again, it grew out suddenly, crystals sprouting all about her. She sighed, lowering her arms. "It's no good..." Sergio shook his head. "You've been fighting this way for three years. No one expects an immediate change. Come, I have one more technique to show you." Zen followed the water unit to a small pond in the forest. Sergio motioned to the body of water. "You can crystalize water, yes?" She nodded. "Yes." "Good. Let's practice you on crystalizing things that are already there." He stepped back to give her room. "this will give us and idea on how much control you have over your power." Again, she nodded in understanding, kneeling on the grassy bank and letting her hand hover over the surface of the water. She took a deep breath, the touched ther water with her palm. Instantly, the water solidfied, turning into crystal as it rushed towards the opposite bank like a wave. "Control it!" Sergio shouted. "I...I can't..." Zen strained. The crystal reached the other shore, climbing up and crystalizing several trees before stopping. The summoner drew back, staring in disbelief at her handywork. "This...this is my power?" She stared at the palms of her hands. "I never realized it was so...untamed." Ironic that her strength was her greatest weakness. *** "He's catching up," Riku muttered anxiously. "Just keep moving," Ritz urged, "The town we just left is filled with people, so that should slow him down a bit." Haku resisted the urge to look over his shoulder and check to see if they were being followed. "But more importantly," He grumbled, "Why is he following us in the first place!?" "Mabye father wants--" Ritz's lazy voice suddenly ceased as the man stopped running. "Oi, what's wrong?" His twin asked, he and the other brothers stopping as well. Ritz's hand quivered slightly. "He's here..." Haku turned, and sure enough, there stood a man, about fifteen feet away. He drilled them with a cold, empty stare. Ko. The brothers all took a step back instinctively. "Calm down," Ko droaned, "I'm not here to fight. "Then why are you following us?!" Haku demanded. Ko glanced at each of them before saying, "Simple. I'm trying to find Zen. I can't sense her on my own, you see. It seems..." He made eye contact with Haku. "....little sister is too weak to sense after all." Haku's hand flew to his side and he drew his pistol, aiming it at his brother. "Stay away from Zen..." The older brother seemed genuinly surprised for a split secong. "So you want me to disobey father?" "Oi...." Ritz growled, "You mean you're gonna fight her?! She'll die!" He raised a brow. "Oh? So it seems you lack faith in our sister as well." Angered, Haku drew his second pistol and shouted, "Sefia!" The light unit appeared as summoned, dashing forward. While Ko countered Sefia's swords with his shadows, Haku attacked from behind, shooting rapid-fire light bullets. His attack landed squarely on its target. Did I get him?! His instincts told him that Ko would never lose that easily, but his eyes told him he had won. "How weak." Before Haku could react to his brother's voice, his shoulder was suddenly run through with a blade. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees, straining to look behind him. "Y-you..." A bone-chilling smile crossed Ko's face. "No matter how much you try, little brother...everything you do is futile....." **** Ko looked down at Haku, who was on his knees, green eyes wide and trembling. "How dissapointing...." Ko muttered, "He fell for the illusion far to easily. He's even a light type. If he had realized it sooner, he could of broken out of it..." Ritz was the first to reach his twin's side. "Haku! Haku, snap out of it..." he gripped him by the shoulders, trying to shake him awake, ignoring the blood that seeped from Haku's 'wound', induced by the illusion. "It's no use," Ko adressed Ritz, "He won't wake up until the illusion is over. Until then, whatever happens in the illusion will affect his body in real life." As if in response, Haku's unresponsive form coughed up blood. "It seems like I may have gone too far..." Ko mused. "No matter. He'll survive." He looked north as his brothers gathered around Haku, trying to wake him up. "It seems Zen went north...I can barely sense her..." He started in that direction. "How interesting...little sister seems to be getting stronger..." *** Okay. I'm going to press the publish button now. If you don't get this message...then I have failed. But, if you do, that means everythings A-okay. Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading! Yeah, Ko can use illusions. In order to put someone under the illusion, he has to make eye contact and speak directly to them. Just a little explination. M'kay, bye! Category:Blog posts